Birthday Wishes
by Genea Kraine
Summary: “how about this? When your wish comes true … Tell me.” Something for Tomoyo's Birthday... This is my first Eriolxtomoyo fic..


Birthday wishes

A/n: Just a little something for Tomoyo-chan's Birthday! It's my first CCS fic, so Yeah… Flames are gladly accepted but also reviews! Thanks! Oh yea! Hope you enjoy it!

Summary: "how about this? When your wish comes true … Tell me." "Ok"

Birthday Wishes

A girl with dark colored hair and soft amethyst eyes woke up on September 3. She woke up very happily. It was her birthday after all. She was turning 13 today. As she got ready for the today, she remembered what her mom said to her one day…

Flash Back

"Okaasan?" a small girl with her dark hair tied back in a ponytail asked.

"Hai Tomoyo." A woman named Sonomi Daidouji answered.

"Sakura-chan said that when you make wishes on your birthday candle, your wish comes true! Is that right?"

The mom looked at her daughter with amusement. "Really?" she asked.

The little girl nodded.

"Well, Tomoyo… Maybe you should make a wish on your birthday then huh?"

The little girl smiled in excitement.

End Flash Back

Yes, it's Tomoyo's Birthday today. Today, there was nothing special going on. She made a wish this morning, the same wish she made last year. Of course, she doesn't really believe in Birthday wishes anymore, for her wishes so far haven't really worked. As she fixed her hair, she remembers what a dark haired boy said to her two years ago on her 10th birthday.

Flash Back

"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked her close friend.

He looked up at her with those sapphire eyes that she loved so much. She loved him. Yes, it sounded crazy for she was only 11 years old! But she wanted him there always on her birthdays, always. "Hai Tomoyo-chan?"

"Do you think Birthday wishes come true?"

He smiled at her. "Do you think so?" he asked her back.

She shrugged.

He grinned. "Well, how about this Tomoyo-chan? When your birthday wish comes true, tell me."

Tomoyo smiled back. "Okay."

End Flashback

Of course, any of her wishes hasn't come true, yet. A part of her wants to believe, but the other part has given up already. She sighed as she dressed up. She picked lavender colored dress that Eriol-kun gave her two years ago. She softly smiled. But then a tear came out of her amethyst eyes. Eriol-kun had to leave last year, and he didn't get to spend her birthday with him. He gave her a birthday card and his best wishes, but she still wished he was here, with her. She wished that she could be with him always. She wished that he would love her the way she loved him. So you know what she did on her last birthday?

Flash Back

"Happy Birthday TOMOYO!" Everyone except Eriol-kun said on her birthday.

"Blow the candle Tomoyo-chan!" said a 12 year old Sakura with light brown hair and cheerful emerald eyes. "Go Tomoyo-chan! Make a wish!"

Tomoyo smiled and closed her eyes as she made her wish. She blew out the candle and everyone cheered.

"YAY!" her best friend Sakura-chan cheered.

And Tomoyo smiled.

End Flashback

Tomoyo went downstairs fully dressed up. "Ohayou Okaasama." She greeted her mother.

"Ohayou Tomoyo. And Happy Birthday." Her mom greeted back.

"Arigatou." She said thankfully.

"Are you fully sure that you don't want a party this year Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo smiled and said, "Hai."

Her mom nodded in reply as she stood up, "Well, have a nice day at school Tomoyo."

"Arigatou Gozaimasu."

0

"Ohayou Gozaimasu. " Tomoyo greeted her classmates.

"Ohayou! Happy Birthday!" Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko said happily.

"Ohayou and Happy Birthday Daidouji-san." Yamazaki greeted, "Did you know? That Birthday wishes –"

Chiharu-chan cut him off, "hai hai…"she said as she dragged Yamazaki out of their classroom.

Tomoyo giggled and went over to her seat. The door opened and a messy brown haired boy came in.

"Ohayou Li-kun." Tomoyo said.

"Ohayou…" he said, "Oh yea, Happy Birthday Daidouji."

"Arigatou." She thanked him.

A couple of minutes passed as her best friend haven't come in yet. They waited… 30 more seconds…

25….

20…

15…

10…

9…

8….

7….

6…

5…

4…

3…

SWISH….

The door slid opened as a tired Sakura-chan ran in. "Am I safe?" she asked.

Everyone nodded in reply. She ran over to her seat as the teacher entered behind her.

"Happy Birthday Tomoyo-chan!" she greeted.

"Arigatou!"

LUNCH

"Tomoyo-chan, hai." Sakura-chan said as she gave a small package to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo looked shocked. "No, I…"

"It's your birthday Tomoyo-chan… Take it!" Sakura-chan insisted.

"Demo-" Tomoyo protested.

Sakura gave Tomoyo a stern look. "I want you to take it!" Sakura said happily.

"Arigatou!" A/N: Doesn't Tomoyo say Thank you WAY too much?

"So… Tomoyo-chan? Have your wishes come true yet?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

"Iie. Not yet…" Tomoyo answered.

Sakura gave her a smile then said, "Well, they've got to come true sometime…"

AFTER SCHOOL

Sakura gave Tomoyo a sorry look. "I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan, I can't hang out with you today… And it's your birthday!"

"It's okay…"

"Demo, "

"I know… You have to go make dinner… We'll just hang out some other time okay?"

"Hai! Then… Mata Ashita!" Sakura said happily…

Tomoyo laughed. "Sakura-chan! Tomorrow is Saturday!"

"Huh? Oh yeah!"

Then a hand hit Sakura-chan's head. "Let's Go." Li-kun said, "I'm walking you home. "

"Hai! Well, see you later Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo smiled and nodded. She had duty today. On her birthday. Weird how things work huh? She cleaned up the classroom and afterwards she did her duties. Write some stuff; Wipe some stuff and all that.

_Hmm… it's my birthday, but nothing to do… And it's a Friday! Hmmm… Chiharu-chan went out with Yamazaki-kun and her family, Rika-chan had piano lessons and Naoko-chan too! Then Sakura-chan had to go make dinner and Li-kun had some other stuff to do also! Oh well, Might as well go out for ice cream!_

That was Tomoyo. Usually that optimist! She put on her back pack fixed her hair and hat and went to the locker rooms to change her shoes. She opened her locker and saw a note. She picked it up curiously.

It read:

**Hey Tomoyo-chan!**

**Happy Birthday! Hope you have the best Birthday ever. **

**From,**

**Guess Who?**

**P.S. I'm going to be waiting outside. Okay?**

It had nice cursive handwriting. She wondered who it could be. Then she saw some lavender colored flowers in her locker and they all have a sweet aroma. She grinned unconsciously. She changed her shoes then picked up the flowers and the mysterious note and went outside.

She opened the door and she looked around for someone that she knew. She saw some guys, girls and some high school people, but none that she knew. She walked forward then she squinted at a familiar figure.

He had dark, neat hair and apparently he was wearing glasses... He looked like Eriol-kun. _ERIOL – KUN! ­_

Tomoyo ran as fast as she could to the familiar figure and he turned around to check who was running. Tomoyo's smile widened as she saw who it was. "Eriol-Kun!" she said happily in a not so yelling voice. After all Tomoyo Daidouji does not yell…

He smiled at her and gave her a hug. She didn't really want him to let her go but she knew he had to. As he let her go he said, "Happy Birthday Tomoyo-chan."

"Arigatou. Demo, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"It's your birthday isn't it?" he asked.

"Hai…" she said.

"Come on, I'll treat you for some ice cream. " he said as he gently took her hand.

She laughed because that was what she wanted to do in the first place! She gladly let him take her hand as they walked to the ice cream parlor.

0

"One Chocolate and One Cookies and Cream. " Eriol-kun said to the person behind the counter. A/N: I forgot what their name is.

"Here you go." They said as Eriol-kun paid for their ice cream. He gave the Cookies and Cream to Tomoyo and he took some napkins.

"Arigatou Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo said happily.

He smiled, as if to say, 'Anything for you'

Tomoyo looked at him and said, "Eriol-kun? Can we go to the park?"

"Sure…

They walked to the park enjoying their ice cream and each others company.

"So Li-kun asked out Sakura-chan out on Valentine's Day!" Tomoyo concluded.

Eriol laughed. "Finally, I was beginning to think that he'll never have the courage to do so!" Then he said seriously, "Did you get it on tape?"

Tomoyo grinned, "Of course! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

As they laughed they finally arrived at Penguin Park, their ice cream already finished. Tomoyo ran over to the swing. She swung herself. Eriol smiled at the sight of Tomoyo smiling contently.

Tomoyo however was enjoying the wind but then she thought to herself, _I wonder if I should tell Eriol-kun my feelings… Demo, what would happen if he rejects me! But… Eriol-kun…_ she looked over to Eriol-kun and smiled at him. He smiled back as she felt her heart melt.

He walked over to her with a determined expression. "Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo looked over at Eriol. "Nani?" she then saw her determined expression. "What's wrong Eriol-kun?"

He gently took her chin as he closed the gap between them. Tomoyo felt a sensational tingle that went up and down her spine as she felt Eriol's lips on hers. She felt her knees grown weak. Then he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him as if he never wanted her to go away. He gently kissed her as if scared that she might push him away, but instead Tomoyo slid her arms around his neck and pulled his head closer to her. She kissed him passionately as she felt him respond back to her with the same amount of passion. She moaned as she gladly opened her mouth to let his tongue in while they had a game of Tongue of War. Her small hands traveled up to his strands of hair playing with it softly. His hands gently caressed her back as they also tangled themselves around her hair. But when the need of air consumed both of them, they had no choice but to separate.

Their foreheads clinged to each other as they both smiled. Eriol suddenly said lovingly, "I Love you Tomoyo-chan… And Happy Birthday."

Tomoyo grinned. "Arigatou… I love you too…"

As they grinned like idiots. Tomoyo remembers...

"_Do you think Birthday wishes come true?"_

_He smiled at her. "Do you think so?" he asked her back._

_She shrugged. _

_He grinned. "Well, how about this Tomoyo-chan? When your birthday wish comes true, tell me."_

_Tomoyo smiled back. "Okay."_

"_Happy Birthday TOMOYO!" Everyone except Eriol-kun said on her birthday._

"_Blow the candle Tomoyo-chan!" said a 12 year old Sakura with light brown hair and cheerful emerald eyes. "Go Tomoyo-chan! Make a wish!"_

_Tomoyo smiled and closed her eyes as she made her wish. I wish that Eriol-kun will be here always with me on my birthday and that he will love me the way I love him…She blew out the candle and everyone cheered._

"_YAY!" her best friend Sakura-chan cheered._

_And Tomoyo smiled._

"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hmm?"

"Birthday Wishes…Do come true…" she said smiling.

Owari

A/N: Did you like it? Did you not? Please Review!

Notes-

Arigatou (gozaimasu) Thank you

Ohayou (gozaimasu) good Morning

Okaasan (-sama) mother

Hai Yes, okay

Iie no

Nani what?

-chan / -kun (a/n: I kind of forgot how to explain this... it's like an endearment…)

Owari Finished

Neways…

Happy Birthday Tomoyo-chan!


End file.
